Regretful Past
by michelleANN
Summary: His childhood was one of the happiest days of his life. Not a problem that children had to worry about. But, there was that one person that he wasn't able to recall. He didn't recall, but the bushy haired Gryffindor knew. DHr.
1. Who The Hell Is She?

**Story**: Regretful Past

**Summary**: His childhood was one of the most happiest days of his life. Not a problem that children had to worry about. But there was that one person that he wasn't able to recall. He didn't recall, but the bushy haired Gryffindor knew. DHr

**UFe**: I don't own any of them, yo. XD Anyways, new stories rawk my socks, so I just thought that I'd put this up because it came up while I was writing chapters for my other fanfics. Enjoy!

-;

**Chapter One**

;-

Playing around in the yard, a pale boy with sleek, sliver hair and a girl with bushy brown hair collided into each other, laughing hysterically. Those were the days. Draco Malfoy, now in his sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, remembered and loved his childhood. Draco could remember every bit of it except one thing. His childhood friend, he had ironically forgot all about her. 'Who is that girl?' Draco continuously repeated in his mind, replaying that scene from his childhood in his head.

_The four-year-old feminine beauty and the four-year-old irresistible boy were out in the yard once more. Throwing fallen leaves, of various colours at each other. High pitched giggles came from the two children, rolling down the steep hills and into an enormous (for their height) pile of leaves. The two children played for hours in the yard with each other. Playing Tag and Hide and Go Seek._

Draco shook his head, in frustration. He needed to know who that 'feminine beauty' was. It was only a Saturday afternoon, when this situation had reunited with him again. Draco tried to get the flashback out of his mind, so he could clear his mind, for now. To his misfortune, Pansy Parkinson came prancing into the Slytherin common room, happy to see her Draccie-poo. Pansy sat next to Draco linking arms with him.

"Draccie-poo, why weren't you at dinner?" Pansy asked.

"Parkinson, how many times do I have to tell you never to call me that!" Draco snapped, despising her presence. "No actually, do me a favour."

"What is it?" Pansy said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Leave me alone," Draco said, bluntly. _There that should've done it._

"Oh... okay," Pansy stopped batting her eyelashes and unlinked arms with Draco promptly. She arose from her seat and found Blaise Zambini.

Hermione had excused herself from dinner, earlier than expected to sit by the lake. Gazing at the lake, she felt the autumn winds blowing lightly in her direction. In deep thought, Hermione was interrupted by a leaf hitting her cheek. She grabbed the leaf before it got away with the light winds. Eye the orange-greenish leaf, she remembered the days when she was a child playing in the yard. She chose to keep this part of her childhood from her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. There was only one reason why Hermione had to keep this from them. Draco Malfoy. He and Hermione have been childhood friends from the start.

Hermione recalled how they first met. _It was in what Muggles called it a 'playground'. Hermione was playing in the sand pit among five other children. Draco was sitting on a bench near by, swinging his little legs back and forth, he was staring unhappily at the bunch of children playing in the sand pit. Though, Hermione was the only one to spot him. Like a little girl would do, she walked up to Draco, hands filled with sand and waved hello smiling widely. He returned the smile, he was happy to see that someone wanted to come play with him._

_"Hi! Want to come play?" Hermione had asked, smiling again._

_"Okay!" Draco replied, excitedly, following Hermione into the sand pit._

_They made a sand castle, laughing and giggling with each other. The two meeting each other was just that, it's like you'd meet a kid and ten seconds later, you act like you're the best of friends._

Hermione came back to reality, after remaking that scene in her mind. The moon and stars shining brightly over the lake, casting Hermione's shadow. She decided to turn in, as she let go of the leaf, letting it fly with the wind, gracely. Hermione pulled herself up and smoothed her clothes before walking towards the castle. She walked through the flight of stairs to get to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione recited the password 'huckleberry' and the portrait swung opened.

She entered through the hole and into the common room. She found Harry and Ron still at it with their Divinations homework and the essay Snape had assigned them, earlier this afternoon. Hermione smiled at the two as they saw her enter the room.

"Oi, Hermione, could you help us with homework?" Ron asked, sheepishly, looking rather frustrated with the range of difficulty the homework was set.

"Boys," Hermione muttered, "I refuse to do your homework, even if it was Divinations or any other subject we've got."

"Hermione, just this once," Harry said, adding the puppy eyes.

"Good night," Hermione replied, walking up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.

Draco lay restlessly on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his four poster bed in his Headboy dorm. _For Merlin's sake, who the hell is she!_ Draco thought, getting out of the bed and commenced pacing back and forth in his dorm. He groaned, he needed a walk around the school to help him think. Draco grabbed a green-blackish cloak that lay on a chair and wrapped it over his green and white pyjamas.

He pulled the door opened, and closed it behind him slowly, trying not to attract anyone that was near by. Draco walked freely through the dark halls, his wand lighting his path. He disturbed some of the portraits, but he just ignored them and continued walking. Draco walked down a few flights of stairs. Once he reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, he turned right.

Draco was getting annoyed, he had to find out who the feminine beauty of a friend he had as a child. Deep in his thoughts, he suddenly bumped into someone. _Great, I'm gonna get detention now._ Draco thought, pointing his lighted wand at the person who fell to the floor. Draco looked at the bushy haired girl, staring long and hard. It was Hermione Granger, yes, but she reminded him of someone. In Draco's mind, he had a flashback, of when he was in the sand pit with his childhood friend. Hermione looked almost like her.

"Granger, what are you doing up late, in the halls?" Draco sneered.

"Oh - I - um - HEY, why are you up, you're not even supposed to be up this late either," Hermione snapped, pulling herself up, looking at Draco in the eyes.

"I'm Head Boy, I can walk though the halls as late as I like," Draco growled, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

Hermione scoffed and brushed shoulders against Draco as she walked by him. Draco turned around, about to yell something at her, but he was too caught up with his thoughts again. _Could Hermione be her?_ Draco thought, making his way back up to his Head Boy dorm. _It can't be her, she's a Muggle, and clearly she was a witch... I think. Bloody, this isn't helping me at all, it's confusing me._ Draco walked into his dorm and propped himself on his bed. He soon went to sleep restlessly.

Hermione made her way back up to he Gryffindor tower and she recited the password to the Fat Lady, practically yelling. The portrait swung opened and she tiptoed her way back up to her dorm. _Why was Draco staring at me like that?_ Hermione thought, getting into bed as quietly as she could. She came up with many solutions that were bogus. She gave up and hoped that tomorrow would be better than today was. Hermione closed her eyes and was soon asleep.


	2. Why?

UFe: I do not own any of them. D: Anyways, new chapter, hope you enjoy it as much as I did, when I was writing it. Read and Review pwease. -Puppy eyes-

Chéfriser : che - coming from cheveux (hair) and éfriser coming from defriser (to straighten). Hehe, that's another one of the spells made up.

I hope this chapter isn't too bad and I'm sorry if it's short, promises to make it longer. RR Please!

-;

**Chapter Two**

;-

_Hermione looked around the lovely house she had just bought. She had already moved in with her mate, and everything was already inside the house. Hermione commenced the arrangements of the furniture and what not. With her wand, she magically arranged and rearranged the furniture around the house. Hermione smiled, the living room was perfect; now for the other rooms. As she began to arrange the furniture in one of the bedrooms, she felt arms wrap around her waist. She smiled slightly, feeling soft lips caress against hers._

_Hermione's eyes opened soon after their kiss ended. She stared deeply into his blue eyes, as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes._

_"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled her arms around his neck._

_"Mrs. Malfoy," Draco smirked, kissing her again._

Hermione woke up suddenly, after those last words Draco Malfoy had said in her dreams. _Oh no, why dream about him now? It's never going to happen, and besides we hate each other. I mean - no - I love him._ Hermione thought, staring at the ceiling of her four poster bed. _No no no no no! Don't do this to yourself. To Draco you're a Mudblood. Do not fall for him._

Hermione lay there restlessly, waiting for the morning to swing by. The sun arose, it's rays of sunlight shining through the windows of the dormitory. Hermione sat up straight and got out of bed lazily. Reciting the spell to change her clothes with absolutely no hassle, her Gryffindor robes appeared on her. Hermione looked at the mirror she had up on a wall and sighed, looking at her pale face and bushy hair.

"Chéfriser," Hermione recited, her bushy hair magically straightening by itself. "Well it is better, isn't it?"

"Wow, Hermione nice hair," Ginny's voice came from behind her.

Startled, Hermione turned around, rosy in the cheeks. "Oh, I don't look like a bimbo, do I?"

"Of course not, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "One question, who are you trying to impress?"

"N-n-no one! Why would you ask that?" Hermione's cheeks turned a florescent red. She was trying to impress someone, Draco Malfoy.

"Okay then," Ginny replied, sarcastically, "Are you hungry? 'Cause I am."

Hermione giggled, "Sure, let's go."

The two girls departed the Gryffindor tower and continued through the revolving staircase. Entering the Great Hall, Hermione could feel someone was staring at her. Hermione figured that people would look at her, because of her 'bimbo-ish' hair, as Hermione would call it. Aside from the cat calls and the odd looks people gave her, she found one that was looking at her as if she was a normal human being. She immediately lost eye contact with the boy, for the fact that he was the Slytherin Head Boy and she was the Gryffindor smartie.

Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other, piling bacon, eggs and sausages onto their plates.

Ginny washed down her bacon and eggs with the orange juice she had in her goblet. "Loving the cat calls and the awkward stares you get from the boys?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. "Are you kidding me? It's quite superficial, don't you think?"

"Well, you're asking for it." Ginny replied, smirking.

"Gosh no!" Hermione shrieked.

"What you're asking for is a Death Eater to come after you, looking like that Mudblood you are," Draco said, harshly, from behind.

"Back off Malfoy," Ginny growled, "you're just jealous you can't get with a girl like Hermione."

"Weaslette, no one would get with a girl like Hermione even if she was a witch," Draco snarled.

Hermione shot a glare at Draco, her eyes starting to get watery. Two tear drops slid down her cheeks; she got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Just then, with that teary Hermione, Draco was taken aback to his childhood once again: _The feminine beauty and young Draco Malfoy were running around the playground on afternoon. They were playing tag and Draco had accidentally pushed her after trying to tag her. Feminine beauty had almost the same exact glare that Hermione had just given him. Her eyes were filled with anger and tears. She picked herself off from the ground and ran along to her mother._

Ginny had walked passed Draco, brushing shoulders angrily against each other. Draco rubbed his eyes, bringing himself back to reality.

"Draco, what was that about, you didn't insult her enough," Blaise rambled.

"Just having a rough day, if I didn't insult her enough, then why didn't you help insult her with me?" Draco snarled.

-;;-

"Oh Hermione, don't mind Malfoy," Ginny said, finding her friend in the girls' lavatory, curled up into a ball sobbing.

"But - he - went to - far - this time," Hermione took a breath after each word.

Ginny settled next to Hermione, putting an arm around her. She heard the bell ring for the end of breakfast and the start of classes. Ginny knew that Hermione didn't want to go to classes, in her state of being. Ginny decided to stay with Hermione until she felt better to move on for the rest of the day.

"Hermione, I don't get it," Ginny started, "You stopped caring about what Draco had to say, why the sudden change?"

"I - I dunno, that insult probably got to me," Hermione sighed.

It hurt her badly because Draco was the one who she always had that good friendship back in the day. She hasn't told anyone about this whole thing, but it seemed like she really needed someone to talk to about it. Though, Hermione had no idea who to tell. She knew exactly how everyone would react. Harry and Ron would've gone balistic, then laugh about it, for the fact that Hermione and Draco were close childhood friends. They would think that it was a joke. Then there was Ginny, she would be shocked for a moment, but then she would understand what she was going through. Frankly, she didn't know whether she should tell someone or not.

It made her scared to admit that she was friends with Draco when she was young. How was she ever going to tell someone the truth? Hermione didn't know what to do, this was confusing her way too much.

The two girls stayed in the bathroom for almost half of the day. Hermione insisted on using her Time Turner to get back to the classes they've failed to attend. Ginny agreed and they went back in time.


	3. Trust Is All That Matters

**Hello Tokyo**: Well once again, if you guys haven't noticed, I changed my Pen Name. :) And once more, sorry for the really late update. Been quite busy, with school and such. R&R please.

**Disclaimer:** Nuh uh, not in a million years will I own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. :)

**-;**

Chapter Three  
Trust Is All That Matters, So Can I Trust You?

**;-**

Days after the cruel day Hermione shared with Draco, Hermione lay on her bed, awaiting for the sun to rise once more. For once, she would considerto have told someone about her little friendship she had with a Malfoy. Although, it would be hard enough on her as it is. Back at home, her parents would always ask her about Draco, though, of course, she wouldn't dare tell her mother and father that he was a Slytherin. Although, she did tell the that they weren't friends anymore. Hermione had told them that 'Draco and I have grew apart, you know, it always happens.' Burning up inside Hermione built up the courage to tell Ginny about everything.

It was obvious that she needed someone to help her through this situation. Lying on the bed, restlessly, hoping the rays of light to enter her bedroom window, Hermione heard someone creep into her four-poster bed side of the room. Hermione grasped her wand from the bedside table and muttered 'lumos'. A great white light appeared at the tip of her wand. She smiled at the girl who was standing at the side of her bed. The long ginger haired girl returned the smile and she allowed herself to sit on the vacant side of her bed.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ginny whispered, as Hermione slid over to give her more room on the bed.

"No, it's been like this for me ever since first year," Hermione told her, sitting up properly. "knox. I can never get any sleep anymore, hence the eye bags around my eyes everyday." The great white light disappeared as she recited the spell and placed it on the bedside table.

"What to talk about it?" Ginny asked, soothingly.

"Not just yet, just when the sun comes out," Hermione replied, brushing her hair around her ear.

"M'kay, just tell me whenever you're ready," Ginny nodded.

Hours later, the sun arose, filling the dormitory with rays of sunlight. Hermione and Ginny covered their eyes, shielding it from the sun. Hermione rubbedher eyes continuously, wiping away all the sleep from her eyes. Ginny did the same. Hermione pulled the bed sheets off of her body, the cold breeze reaching her bare skin, causing her to shiver. The vibrant ginger haired girl hugged her tightly, letting Hermione know that she'll always be there for heras a friend, to help her out when she desperately needs it. Hermione smiled widely and thanked her greatly for the hug. The two girls continued talking, utterly loud and accidentally awoke the other girls in the dorm. Hermione and Ginny giggled as the other girls shot daggers at them for waking them up.

**-;;-**

A large, black, hawk-like owl hooted as if it was singing a song. The blonde haired boy woke up immediately, as the owl hooted. Shielding his eyes from the sunrays, Draco lazily tip toed out of his bed and grabbed his Slytherin robes. Draco dressed into his robes and cleared his eyes from the sleep. Draco then had another flash back from when he was little.

_The petite feminine beauty, and the little blonde haired, Draco Malfoy were playing around at her house for a play date. They were caught playing around for hours, with what Muggles call it 'Lego's' and 'Jigsaw Puzzles' and 'Board Games' and just drawing on pieces of papers. Draco fell into deep sleep as the two children grew tired. Although, the little beauty was wide awake, she quickly but quietly ran into her mothers room, piling make-up and jewellery in her little hands. She tip toed down the stairs and knelt next to Draco._

_She pulled open the radiant red lipstick, her mother always wore and began to plaster it on his lips. Oh how red was his colour. Little beauty drew circles on his cheeks, to make them seem as if they were rosy. She slipped on the jewellery around his neck and his tiny fingers. Little beauty was giggling so much, that she woke little Draco. Uh oh. Busted. Little beauty pointed and giggled even harder, his expression was priceless to her..._

Draco snapped out of it. It's obvious that he's never going to find out who and where 'little beauty's' whereabouts are. It's also obvious that she is a Muggle, a dirty blood. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to stop him from figuring out who and where she is. Muggle or not, he will always care about her, just about as much as he did in the past.

But how in the world is he ever going to tell his father about this Muggle, if and when he finds her? Surely his father will not approve of a Muggle - or to say Mudblood; Mudbloods are dirty blood, who are a disgrace to pure bloods. This was going to be a tough challenge for Draco Malfoy, the boy who intakes everything as 'easy'.

"Draccie, are you okay?" An annoying high-pitched voice came.

"Yes, now will you please leave," Draco replied, coolly, combing his hair back with gel.

"OK, I just thought that we could head down to breakfast together," Pansy insisted, looking ever so 'tramp-y' in her life.

"No, just head down, I'll be there in a second, you won't miss me, now will you?" Draco answered, sneered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," Pansy said, rather heartbroken.

**-;;-**

"So Hermione, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Ginny asked, briefly after changing into their robes. "Not to pressure you or anything."

"I'm not pressured," Hermione replied, as she straightened her hair once again with the spell. "I can trust you, yes? Well what I mean by that is, you can

keep this between us, until I'm ready to tell Harry and Ron, yes?" She kept her voice low, just so nobody could eavesdrop on them.

"Of course, my lips are sealed," Ginny nodded, pretending to zip her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"Okay, your trust is all I need," Hermione said, turning to face her friend.

"What's up Hermione? Something the matter? Tell me now," Ginny demanded, impatiently.

"Okay, well I was really close with this boy when I was little and I mean really close," Hermione explained, "And this boy, well, everybody despises him at this school..." She trailed off, looking rather flustered.

"And who might this boy be?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahem - _Draco_ - ahem - _Malfoy_ - ahem," Hermione tried to cough it out.

"Pardon me?" Ginny replied.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny bursted out with laughter. Suddenly, she saw the look that Hermione gave her. She wasn't lying to her, it was all true. But how could this be?

"Oh Hermione, this is for real," Ginny said, hugging Hermione tightly. "it hurts you how Malfoy insults you everyday, and he doesn't even remember."

Hermione nodded, a solid tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it before the tear fell to her robes and sighed. "I remember this one time, when we were playing all day and he just dropped dead, sleeping, so I ran up the stairs to grab my mum's make-up and jewellery and plastered all this make-up all over his face." She smiled, remembering the unforgettable moment. "It was quite a laugh."

"Aww, 'Mione, you miss him don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do, but he knows me as a Mudblood, a dirty blood," Hermione replied, frustrated, "why can't we all just get along?"

"I guess it was meant to be like this, Slytherins will always have beef with the Gryffindors," She replied.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said, "oh, and thank you for listening, I really needed someone to talk to, and I trust you even more now."

"Welcome," She replied, smiling broadly.


	4. Picture Perfect

**Hello Tokyo**: Hurrah, people actually like my fanfictions. I didn't really think that I'd get reviews. But now I have confidence, and I thank you all for reading and reviewing. :D Argh! Once again, sorry for the lateness. :S

**Magically Me**; Tee hee, you're awsome, thanks for reviewing. :P You're all to nice.

**Disclaimer**: Haven't I made this clear already:O J.K. Rowling owns them.

**-;**

Chapter Four  
Picture Perfect

**;-**

Hours later, Hermione sat leisurely in the library during break, taking deep interest in a fairly large book consisting information about Ancient Runes. She decided to spend her free period away from the two Gryffindor boys, her best friends. It's about time that she needed time for herself - more like girl time, rather than boy time. She looked at her wrist watch, with her name engraved in sliver, on the band of the watch. About ten minutes left of free period before lunch time. She closed the book shut and refiled the book where she first got it. Hermione collected all her belongings on the table and shoved them into her leather book bag.

Continuing out of the library, Hermione had just remembered that she had something that she needed to show Ginny. Something important that she had incidentally forgot about. She turned around on her heels, and headed for the Gryffindor tower. Up the marble revolving staircase, she stopped as she reached the Fat Lady's Portrait. She recited the password, subsequently and entered the Common Room. The bushy haired girl ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, two steps at a time.

Hermione unlatched her trunk, searching vigorously through the trunk. Finally, in her hand was a picture. It was a rather old one, but still in mid-condition. She latched her trunk closed and made her way down to the Great Hall. The bell had finally rung as Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for lunch break. Immediately finding her friends - due to Ron's radiant red hair - she walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Harry. She smiled as she piled food onto her plate.

"And how was Divination?" Hermione asked, prior to taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Boring, Trelawney's daily predictions of my death are really getting annoying," Harry replied, pushing up his full moon glasses.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, obviously everything was a big joke when it came to Professor Trelawney. "Where's Ginny?" She asked, looking around for Ginny, the youngest Weasley.

"Calm down Hermione, she's right there," Ron replied, pointing at the ginger haired girl with freckles.

Ginny propped on a seat next to her older brother. She looked at Hermione smirking helplessly. Hermione raised her eyebrow, having no idea what's going on in fair Ginny's mind. Ginny brushed her hair out of her eyes and poured pumpkin juice into her goblet. As the two boys were deep in conversation about a really pretty 7th year Ravenclaw girl, Ginny and Hermione decided to start a conversation of their own. Which gave Hermione an opportunity to show Ginny this picture that she was meaning to show her after she had finished her free period at the library.

"Ginny, I've got something to show you," Hermione stated, looking at the two boys still having their deep conversation.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, gulping down her food.

"Look," She pulled the picture out of one of her notebooks, using it as a bookmark.

Ginny eyed the picture carefully. There was a boy and a girl, they seemed to be about the age of eight. The girl - bushy haired, brown eyed, off tan skinned. The boy - deep blue eyed, sleek silver hair, pale skinned. Ginny took in acknowledgement that this picture was taken with a Muggle device because no body was moving or doing any sort of action.

"Awww! Hermione, you guys are so cute!" Ginny squealed, smiling gleefully.

Hermione laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Those were the days..." she trailed off.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny questioned, knowing the tone that she had when something was wrong or just daydreaming.

"Oh nothing, just that the picture was taken when my mum and dad were making him kiss my cheek," she added the stress on 'him'. "mhmm, quite embarrassing actually."

"That makes it even more brilliant," Ginny smiled, sticking out her tongue, "too bad you don't have a picture of that."

"I do actually," Hermione replied, "I have no intention of showing you though." she giggled as Ginny glared at her frantically.

"Har har, you better show me the picture, missy," Ginny sputtered.

"What's that?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

"None of your business," Ginny said, quickly handing the picture to Hermione as she stuffed it into her notebook.

"Fine, fine," Ron tugged on her sister's hair lightly.

"Ow! You're so idiotic and immature sometimes, and YOU'RE the older one!" Ginny exclaimed. "Wanna go Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "See you guys in Potions?" the two boys nodded, as Hermione and Ginny ran off to where ever Ginny wanted to go.


	5. Petite Feminine Beauty

**allSPARKS**: Ha, changed it again. : ) Enjoy the chapter, and sorry I've been really busy with school and such. Read and review please! Sorry if it's super short.

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT OWN!. : )

**-;**

Chapter Five  
Petite Feminine Beauty Hermione Granger

**;-**

As Hermione and Ginny exited the Great Hall, Hermione's picture with Draco was loosely in between the pages of her notebook. As Hermione continued walking through the corridors, the photograph flew swiftly to the marble floor, like leaves do in the fall. To the ginger haired girl's luck, Draco Malfoy was following close behind them, lurking around the corridor. With Hermione and Ginny out of sight, Draco spotted the photograph in front of his eyes. He raised his eyebrow and bent down subsequently, to pick up the fallen picture.

He stared at the picture. His jaw dropped suddenly, he owned the exact same picture. He examined every inch of the picture. It was definitely a Muggle photograph, since it wasn't in motion at all. Speaking of the obvious, Draco knew that just examining the picture wasn't going to help him figure out who owns this picture, since he has one himself. So, he turned the picture over to see if there was anything written on the back. 'Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy age 8'.

Hermione Granger? Hah, fat chance. Draco recollected his thoughts, when Hermione bumped into him late one night, he had a feeling that his past best friend was her. Hermione looked exactly like the girl he knew to be his childhood so-to-speak girlfriend. Now that he's found out who is his feminine beauty, he can finally talk to her and let Hermione know how much he misses her, right? Unfortunately, that is the wrong path for Draco to take. This full blooded wizard had treated Hermione with no respect and spoke to her as if she was a nobody. This was definitely going to be a tough path to walk through.

"Draccie!" The usual annoying, high pitched voice of Pansy called.

Draco ran his fingers through his sleek silver hair, and shoved the perfect photograph into the inside pockets of his robes. He turned around to face the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. "What is it now?" he asked, annoyed.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet," Pansy batted her eyelashes, "won't you please come eat with me."

"Not now Pansy, now run along and bug someone else," Draco demanded, pointing to the the Great Hall.

Sadly, Pansy walked back into the Great Hall. Her hopes have filtered through the drain. As Draco watched Pansy enter the Great Hall, he strided through the corridors, hoping to find Hermione. He really needed to have a chat with her. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't be too angry with him, after all, he hadn't known in the first place that she was one of his best friends in the past.

**-;;-**

The bell rang for classes to resume. Professor Slughorn assigned new seating arrangements for his class. One Slytherin, one Gryffindor for every seat. That way he can observe how the two houses can work together. Harry was paired with Pansy, Ron with Blaise, and Hermione with Draco. Draco figured that this would be a great time for him to talk to Hermione privately. He looked at Hermione as she walked to where he was seated. He found Hermione rolling at her eyes at Harry for the fact that she was forced to sit with Draco, with absolutely no say.

Hermione sighed, as she sat down next to her own rival. She set her book bag down on the floor and pulled out her textbook, laying it onto her desk. As much as Hermione really wanted to sit with Draco, she knows better that he didn't recall anything that happened in the past. She could tell that Draco was unpleased of the fact that he was sitting with a Muggle-born witch.

Hermione heard Draco clear his throat. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione was impressed, he didn't call her by her usual title, 'Mudblood'.

She just looked at him, at a loss of words. Draco pulled out the picture that he found on the floor and layed it on top of Hermione's textbook. "I didn't know, I swear. You were my bestfriend, and I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood."

Hermione gasped, he knew. She couldn't believe her ears, he finally knew. "Draco, you don't have to apologize, you didn't know." She sighed, giving him a half smile.

"No, all these years, I've treated you badly," Draco sighed, "I'm really sorry."

"Well, at least now we can talk things over a civilized people," Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Uhh, one problem, we're from two completely different houses," Draco said, as he commenced writing the note on the chalk board.

"Shoot. How about we just owl each other?" Hermione asked, flipping through the pages of her textbook.

"Sounds good," Draco smiled.

Their conversation deliberately died down, due to the fact that Harry, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were staring, wondering why they were speaking to each other. Everytime Draco flashed a smile at Hermione, her insides did a back flip. They were finally friends again. The friendship that they've waited to happen all over again. It was over-powering. It was definitely a new change for the two students.


	6. First Letter

**Disclaimer**: _Sorry, not mine._

**allSPARKS' note**: So sorry, you had to wait for another chapter. As I've had computer problems lately. Seeing as it's summer, I have loads of time to spend with family and friends. But, I've actually found time to post a chapter! Here it goes. Oh, don't forget to read and review!

**-;**

**Chapter Six**  
First Letter

**;-**

The sun was beginning to set, behind the gray clouds, leaving a bright orange outline to the clouds. Students were immediately rushing to their respective houses, as dinner ended. Instead of heading back to the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle, he decided to head to the Head Boy dorm at the last minute. He laid on the comfortable bed, quite amazed at how Hermione reacted, when he revealed that he knew that she was really his best friend. Draco grinned, he didn't think it would go so well with Hermione, after all those years of treating her with no respect.

Within minutes, Draco shut his eyes, he knew another memory from the past was coming to him. The memories seemed to be the only way he could connect with Hermione. A way he could make it up to her.

_Hermione and Draco both were now eight-years-old. At the time, Draco was separated from Hermione, when his parents had found out that he was playing with a Muggle born, or a Mudblood as they would call her. The little silver haired boy remained in his bedroom, completely crestfallen that he was forbidden to see Hermione. At the time, they weren't living in Malfoy Manor, but in an exact replica of the Manor near Hermione's house._

_Draco had once seen his parents using their owl to send messages to relatives earlier that day. The only way he could have a chat with Hermione was just that, using an owl. He scribbled a quick message on a piece of parchment and tied it onto the leg of the owl, just as his mother did. "Take it to Hermione's okay?" Draco said, as it flew out the window. The only thing he could do was wait..._

Draco opened his eyes immediately after the memory had come back to him. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to owl Hermione. Instantly, Draco had remembered that he still had that letter that Hermione had sent to him the first time that he owled someone at all. He rummaged through his trunk, looking for the folded letter in there. Giving up, he finally muttered: "Accio letter" and the old letter flew towards him. He grabbed the letter and grabbed his quill, quickly scribbling on a clean sheet of parchment.

With the two pieces of parchment in hand, he quickly sprinted the letter up to the Owlery, and tied the letter onto the leg of the owl. He ordered the owl to send it to Hermione and wait for her message. The owl hooted prior to flying off to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco continued back to his dorm and avoided speaking with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

**-;;-**

Hermione awaited impatiently that night with Ginny, as they sat on Hermione's four poster bed. Hermione had already told Ginny that they had reconciled and that Draco would be sending in an owl any minute now. Hermione's heart was racing, as she was fidgeting with her hands. The red-headed female put a friendly hand on Hermione's.

"Stop fidgeting, it'll come soon," Ginny stated, as they waited only fifteen minutes after Hermione had told her.

"I can't, what if he had forgotten? Or, what if he's with Pansy somewhere?" Hermione sighed, huffing slightly.

"First things first, we both know that he wouldn't be anywhere near Parkinson, and second, well, there could be a possibility that he could have forgotten," Ginny replied, trying to give Hermione a reason to wait for that owl.

"Oh, we both know that he had forg - " Hermione was cut off by a black hawk-like owl flying onto Hermione's trunk.

"I told you it would come soon," Ginny smiled broadly.

Hermione stepped out of her four poster bed and untied the letter from the owl. She petted the hawk-like owl, as she unraveled the letter. She smiled, as she saw the first letter, being the one that she had sent him when they were little. Her writing was quite messy when she was younger, as she read through her letter.

_Draco,_

_Your parents don't want you playing with me anymore? And why did you send an owl? I told Mum, she says she doesn't like what your parents are doing to you. I already miss playing with you, when will you play with me again? Well, Mum finished cooking dinner, I have to go. Bye._

_Your friend,  
Hermione_.

As she finished the letter, Hermione handed it over to Ginny, who was looking at her eagerly. Ginny thankfully took the letter out of Hermione's grasp and quickly read it, as Hermione commenced reading the second piece of parchment. She looked at the letter, it was heinous, this situation reminded her that it was just like the past. They were both separated, for one, she was a Muggle; and two, she was a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin. All in all, she loved the fact that they were friends again.

_Hermione,_

_Again, I'm sorry for treating you the way I have for the past years. I have your picture, in case you're looking for it. You dropped it while you left the Great Hall with Weaslette. I remember that day, your Mum was making me kiss you. We were perfect for each other. It was quite funny, we were only eight, we didn't know what we were doing. We have a lot to talk about. Oh, remember the time when I was playing with magic, when I was six. You were scared, but I was uncontrollably using harmless magic. Then you got used to it, and you actually wanted to have a go at it. But you couldn't. Blimey, I'm glad I showed you that. 'Cause then you wouldn't be here at Hogwarts. Owl me back, I've really missed you._

_Draco._

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she finished reading the final letter. The ebony hawk-like owl, pecked at her hand, demanding a response.

"Ouch! OK, I'll write back," Hermione rubbed the back of her hand, where the owl pecked and pulled out a clean piece of parchment, her quill and ink bottle.

"What did he write?" Ginny asked, ecstatic.

"See for yourself," she replied, as she handed the last letter to the youngest of the Weasleys.

Ginny read the letter, and within minutes she was finished reading the letter thoroughly. "Hey, could you tell your boyfriend to stop calling me Weaslette? After all he was the one transfigured into a weasle during my third year."

Hermione wrote elegantly onto the parchment, as Ginny complained. "Don't worry, I've already incorporated that." She smiled the whole time that she was writing the letter. "OK, I've said everything that I wanted to say." she tied the letter onto the owl's leg and handed him a treat. The owl nibbled on the treat before heading out of the dorm.

"Wait - Ginny, he's not my boyfriend," Hermione stated, assuringly.

"Sure," Ginny said, sarcastically. "Blimey Hermione, you're so thick, by the looks of this letter, he already seems to be your boyfriend."

"Stop!" Hermione grew rosy in the cheeks.

"OK, OK, so the reason why you came to Hogwarts was because of Draco, when he showed you he could do magic?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

Hermione nodded, "He couldn't control it when I was with him, I was scared, until I was quite fond of it and wanted to learn more about it."

"I'll tell you one thing, you were quite fond of him," Ginny smiled, handing the letters back to the rightful owner.

"OK, you can stop with the teasing," she sighed.

"I wasn't teasing," Ginny replied, "c'mon Hermione, you like him and you want to be with him. It's the truth."

Ginny was absolutely correct, Hermione really liked Draco, and she did want to be with him. But who was she kidding? A Slytherin student going with a Gryffindor? It was highly impossible. Especially if one was known to be an arrogant, feeble-minded bloke, and the other was known as a Muggle born, smart, talented girl. Hermione looked at Ginny as she gave Hermione a look of satisfaction.

"I'm right, so I'll stop," Ginny grinned.


End file.
